


celebrate that

by forestofbabel



Series: "I Voted" Drabble Gifts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofbabel/pseuds/forestofbabel
Summary: Derek's first Pride





	celebrate that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> a drabble written for my _I Voted_ promotion

Derek was doing his grumpy face.  It really stood out in the sea of smiling, cheering, rainbow covered city folk.  They hadn’t even made it to the parade yet and Stiles could see Derek shrinking into himself.  He reached over and laced their fingers together.  Derek frowned, but didn’t protest as Stiles lifted his hand and kissed it.

“Is it the crowds?” Stiles asked.  Derek wasn’t always the best with large groups.  Plus the sounds might be a little overwhelming.

Derek sighed and shook his head, a strand of hair falling out of his perfectly gelled style.  He pushed his hair back with his free hand and rubbed his thumb over Stiles’ with his other.  “I don’t know.  I just never thought I belonged… here.  Like I’m just pretending or something because I don’t.  Because I can’t…”

Stiles looked at the little purple and grey flag they had painted on Derek’s cheek that morning.  “I’ve been told I don’t belong here,” Stiles admitted.  “Not gay enough when I’m dating a chick.”

Derek furrowed his bushy eyebrows and Stiles just wanted to kiss the crease between them.  “But you’re bi?  That’s literally one of the initials.”

“And you?  You’ve dated lots of women.  And now we’re together.  It’s about love.  Who you do or don’t have sex with doesn’t determine that.”

“Then what about people who are aromantic?” Derek asked with earnest confusion.   

“They’re still not straight.  Have still felt alienated by the all too persistent heterosexual narrative."  Stiles kissed Derek’s hand again.  "This is our family.  And if anyone says you don’t belong, they’ve forgotten why we’re coming together in the first place.”

Derek’s eyes softened in that way that always turned Stiles into a pile of mush.  If Stiles lived the rest of his life being looked at like that by Derek, he’d never have a bad day again.  Derek leaned forward, and when their lips touched it was somehow even softer than the look in his eyes. 

“I love you,” Derek whispered, the low rumble of his voice the only thing Stiles could hear despite the crowds and the music. 

“I love you, too."  He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the spot between Derek’s eyebrows.  "Now let’s go celebrate that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
